ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Past meets Future
Past Meets Future is the very first episode of Ben 10: Rebooted Adventures Story Ben and Gwen was back in America after their trip to Europe. Ben had some exciting memories there, and Gwen brought books from Europe, so she could study European culture. Max and Phil, with the help of Glitch of course, upgraded the Omni-Copter. It now has a holographic table, so the team can find, and stop crime. It also has a vehicle hangar, as to not risk the Rust Bucket falling. With Glitch's help, it even has a secret room only a select few can enter. It was all perfect, when all of a sudden a portal opened up. Ben, Gwen, Max, Phil, and Glitch all went outside to witness the portal. Stepping out was a 16 year old teenage boy. He had brown hair (Ben's Omniverse Hair), green eyes, light skin, a green shirt, a jacket resembling Ben's Omniverse jacket, except it is black and green, brown pants, black and green shoes, and an Omnitrix resembling the Omniverse Omnitrix, only with the season 3 Omnitrix's color scheme. Ben was in awe at meeting his Future self, who had by then mastered the Omnitrix. He was very mature, and didn't even crack a joke in the face of battle. He wasn't an arrogant glory hog, and put saving the universe over fame while simultaneously being a celebrity. Ben asked his future self why he came here, and Future Ben told him that Vilgax somehow escaped the null void, and that he is more powerful than before. Future Ben said that he tried, but he couldn't do this, even with the help of his team. He needed Present Ben's help, and Ben accepted his own offer. In the future, nothing really changed, except the fact that billboards, posters, and Advertisements alike had Ben on it. Ben really was famous in his future, but he didn't become arrogant like his prime self. Ben explained to his present self that he, with the help of the creator, allowed the omnitrix to take more than 10 DNA samples, without glitching. He hasn't gotten Master Control, as he promised Azmuth that he will get it when he turns 18. Present Ben then witnessed Vilgax destroying a tower. With teen Ben and Kid Ben witnessing it, they said the same catchphrase:IT'S HERO TIME Kid Ben became Humungousaur, and Teen Ben became Chromastone. Vilgax then noticed the two, taunting them for foolishly transforming simultaneously, allowing the Omnitrixes to link together. Humungousaur then devised a strategy to take vilgax down, and Chromastone agreed. Humungousaur transforms back to Heatblast, who shot Vilgax, and then to XLR8, who sped so fast, vilgax wasn't able to find him, giving Chromastone the advantage, and struck Vilgax down with an energy blast. Chromastone transformed into Diamondhead, who trapped vilgax in a crystalline cage, with XLR8 transforming to Shock Rock, and reinforcing it with the same cage in Innervasion. With Vilgax being transported to the null void, the Bens won. Back in the present, Kid Ben asked if this is his definite future. Teen Ben said that he is but one of many futures that Ben may have. Ben said goodbye to his teen self, as he left. Ben then told all of this to Max, Gwen, Glitch, and Phil, who was amazed at the fact Teen Ben used a Portal to get here. He then went to the secret room, and inside, he locked it, with only himself, Phil turned on the lights, revealing multiple armor and weapons, with the Omnitrix Symbol on them. Noteworthy Events Major Events Ben meets his 16 year old self, who unlocked every alien he ever transformed into without the omnitrix glitching. The Omni-Copter is upgraded. Characters Ben (Present and Teen) Gwen Max Phil Glitch = Villains = Vilgax = Aliens Used = Heatblast Shock Rock Chromastone XLR8 Trivia Teenage Ben unlocked all the aliens Kid Ben had ever transformed into, and made it so the glitches are removed.Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres Category:Ben 10: Rebooted Adventures